There are many instances in which users are sent messages directing navigation of one or more Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). An example message may provide an instruction such as, “Click here . . . then go to this URL . . . after reading this . . . then go to another URL”. Such instruction may be prone to user error, for example, both on the sender and recipient side, as the sending user and/or receiving user may get some instructions incorrectly. Additionally, the sender may want the user to not get distracted when navigating from one URL to another. For example, the recipient user may decide to check a news website half way through and so become less focused on the intent of the sender.
The following scenario illustrates an example. User A is a busy executive and regularly uses a web browser with many open windows and tabs. User A receives an e-mail asking User A to read three web pages in succession. Unfortunately, User A can easily get distracted with new activities and with the other web browser windows and tabs that are often not relevant to the new message User A received. User A only completes the three web pages after browsing to other URLs and attending to other interruptions. Thus, User A may not have the web page content browsed until the interruption clear in his mind.
There is no way for User A, using his current messaging and internet browser system, to provide a directed browsing experience based on URL flow, frequency used, activity, and based on rules and other criteria that are relevant to User A and User A's team. For instance, given a set of static links, it is at the users discretion on what way and order to view the URLs.